This Can't End Well
by Kuroyuki the Ryu
Summary: The Jinchuuriki are in Alagasia, this really can't end well.
1. A Yura Yura Intro

Eragon trekked after his uncle, Garrow and cousin, Roran in to Carvahall to trade their harvest with the Traders. It had been only eight days since the blizzard and snow was still heavy on the ground. Everyone was wearing their winter coats and jackets. A song drifted over the roof tops, it was peaceful, cheerful, and happy, as if nothing in the world could be wrong.

**_Yura yura to yuganda sora e_**

**_Kimi no motto e tonde yuke_**

**_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru_**

**_Futatsu no omoi_**

Even if Eragon couldn't understand a word of it, it was as clear as day who was singing the song. Only one person in the entire village of Carvahall knew this languge: Naruto Uzumaki.

**_Zutto soba ni ita kara_**

_**Aita sukima ookii sugite**_

Roran slipped away to go meet up with Katrina, while his uncle went to discuss grain prices with one of the traders: Marcoza. Eragon hurried towards the center of Carvahall where Naruto would surely be.

**_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji_**

**_"Mata na" ga sabishii_**

Eragon stopped, Naruto was breath taking as she sang. The blond wore a fire red dress that she called a kimono as she sat on the roof of her house looking up at the sky. Her sky blue eyes sparkles with happiness as she looked up at the stars in the night sky. Naruto's sun-kissed blond hair was tied up in two twin pony tails that reached just below her waist. On her smiling face where three whisker like marks on each cheek, and her skin was lightly tanned. She looked like she belong in the capital, as the daughter of some high ranking noble, not a girl who lived in some back water town like Carvahall.

**_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara_**

**_Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai_**

Eragon had had a crush on Naruto since she had come to Carvahall when they where ten. You couldn't really blame him, or all the other boys their age who where head over heels in love with her. Naruto was beautiful, kind, and was always smiling. She would never hesiatant to help some one if some one needed it. The girl had found her way in to everyones heart, everyone liked her, hell even the bastard butcher: Sloan, like the girl.

**_Yura yura to yuganda sora e_**

**_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke_**

**_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru_**

**_Futatsu no omoi_**

Naruto often sung at village gatherings, or events like when the Traders came. Yura Yura was one of the songs she almost always sang, along with Sakura, Hero's Come Back, Blue Bird, and Eragon's favorites: Fighting Dreamers and Remember. Despite the fact no one in the village understood the songs they where always looked forward too and loved.

**_Hitori gake no sofa_**

**_Mannaka wo tori atta ne_**

They were supposedly in Japanese, a language that belonged to a people that where here even before the Elfs came to Alagaesia. Though the name for those people had been lost through time, they passed on their language to their descendants, and though such descendants were few and far between they never forgot their language. Naruto was supposedly one of them.

**_Itsuma demo muki atte iru tame ni_**

**_Futari wa ganbareru_**

Naruto had come to Carvahall because her parents had parsed in a forest fire and she had come looking for a new start here. She had bought a house with the inheritance her parents had left her, and made money by making seals, that where an ancient art that very few knew. Eragon's uncle had precludes storage seals for their grain so the rats couldn't get at it. They where amazing, but she had said that the Uzumaki Clan had been renowned seal master since their founding thousands of years ago.

**_Miageta yozora wa kumoga harete_**

**_Yume ni mukatteru hitomi wa kawaranai_**

**_Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi wa_**

Regardless Eragon was head of heels for Naruto, and had lost count of the number of times that he had made a fool in font of her trying to impress her. Luckily for him, he wasn't the only one too make a fool of himself over her. Plenty of the other boys did as well but she always laughed it off and would cheer them up about their failure, there was a reason everyone liked her besides her beauty.

**_Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru_**

**_Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita_**

**_Hitotsu no chikai_**

**_Hanasu toki ni kami wo_**

Naruto was completely oblivous to the obvious affection most of the boys felt for her, much to the amusement of the adults of Carvahall. She just assumed that they where all trying to be nice.

_**Sawaru kuse ga utsutteiru**_

_**Hitori kiri de nemuru mune no**_

_**Itami sae kitto kizuna**_

_**Yura yura to yuganda sora e**_

Naruto's singing was one of the things most of the Traders looked forward to on their trip to the out of the way village. The whole thing felt like a celabration, even if it wasn't.

**_Kimi no motto e tonde yuke_**

**_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru_**

**_Futatsu no omoi_**

**_Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi ga_**

Eragon watched as Naruto neared the end of her song, she was so prefect...yes he was such a love sick puppy.

**_Itsumo futari utsushiteru_**

**_Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita_**

**_Hitotsu no chikai..._**

As she finished the song every one started clapping. She looked down for the first time since starting smiling down at them all.


	2. Naruko's Musings

**Naruko's POV**

It had been five months since Eragon had left the valley with Brom the story teller and his blue dragon. I was sadden that the boy had to leave, he was one of my favorite people in Carvahall. Being an immortal nine tailed fox demon you learn not to grow attached to mortals, they will die and leave you all alone, the Elves are sweet, but I never liked thoughts mating contracts, I want some one for life. That's why Gaara is my mate. We can marry and date any human elf or even rider we wish but we are each others. Gaara, my wonderful one tailed sand raccoon demon. I miss him, I haven't heard from him for the last fifthly years. Last I heard he was some whats left of the Suna Dessert.

But back to the matter at hand, I have never like the Ra'zac, though foal creatures created by Danzo and Orocumaru before he was killed by Sasuke. While I have never been close to Garrow and Roran, Garrow was not ready to die and it hurts to see Roran sulking and angry like this. It just wasn't right.

It's depressing. While I have never like the king I have never had a reason to hate or oppose him. The Jinchuuriki has always had an understanding with the Riders: Leave us be and we will not be the cause for your fall from power, we may even help if theirs something in it for us. With the Elf they know that unless they have something we want or something to offer us to leave us alone, and if they seek us out for help, be prepared to pay a hefty price. With the king, he knows that all us over five tails can take him, the rest only have to team up to take him down, so he lets us go as we please, he'd let us enter the capital and sleep in his palace, that what I believe Fu is doing, the seven tailed armored beetle.

He makes his ships leave Killer Bee alone in his own part of the ocean. and last time I checked Old Man Four was living with the dwarvs. Yaguo is off with the werecats, Mizu is off in the ocean some where. Gaara's in the dessert. Kai is off blending in some where, and Lee Fen is off in at some hot spring village. Non of us hate or care about the Empire. But I've been in Carvahall to long as it is, I've got to leave. It will be nice to be some where that I can go by my true name: Naruko Uzumaki, vs my alias Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Naruko's Capital Overview

**Naruko POV**

It had been five months since I left Carvahall to come to the Captical: Urû'baen.

Galbatorix welcomed me with open ares, even going so far as to throw a ball in my honor, yeah right. The cruel king is only interested in ether winning points with me as I am the leader of the Jinchuuriki and the others will follow my order no matter what, or just keeping me content with his rule.

Every being in the Capital knows of my presence like they know of Fu's. The Legend of the Jinchuuriki is not as common out side of the capital as only the Riders, Dwarves, and Elves remember us, but Galbatorix as seen to have the entire city remember us. They know that the Seven Tailed Armored Beetle, Fu has been in Urû'baen for the past decade, but to know that the leader of the Jinchuuriki, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Naruko is here is an entirely different matter.

To know that the strongest being in the world is in the same city, could reduce it to ashes with a flick of one of her nine tails is not a calm experience in the least, its stress full for a while. It took a whole three months for the people of the city to realize I was kinder then their king. I wasn't interested in a war, that was why I wasn't helping the Varden. I had told my brethren to leave the war alone unless it directly effected them, or if their territory was breached. That's was the reason that Old Man Four was residing in the Dwarves Mountains, if they where attacked he could help defend it. Clever monkey.

I had been living in my tower, each of the Jinchuuriki had their own tower in Urû'baen incase they ever stop in for a visit, an attempt of the king to please us, we all loved them, each where designed for the Jinchuuriki that it belong to. If the Varden attacked they might burn our towers if their was no one to defend them.

While I enjoyed being back in the Capital it got boring after a while. In the markets people stared at me in awe and wonder, and fear. I was loved by the people all the same, I was alot kinder then Galbatorix was and spent more time in the city, and was quickly held at the same level of respect as Fu.

Fu was also beauful. She had short mint green hair cut in the same style as my old friend Sakura. Her eyes where orange, a strange eye color but I loved them on my little sister, orange was my favorite color, it was a sign of her being my favorite little sister/ only little sister. She also dressed in a dark blue kimono. She was cute, cute enough to attract the attention of Murtagh, Galbatorix poor slave. He was cute I admit but I would always prefer Gaara. Though Fu seemed to have taken a fancy to the boy, he was a Dragon Rider and would live for a long long time. Fu unlike me had taken to normal humans and lived with them till they died despite the pain, it was just the way she was I guess. I wonder how Eragon and his Dragon are doing...


End file.
